Character Aspects
In Cursed!, your Character's body is incredibly pliant to changes caused by how your Character lives her life and certain events that she may encounter. 'Body Shape' If your body shape changes and you try to wear clothes, you will find that they do not fit properly. John The Tailor may resize your outfits for a price. Shapes: *Fat, Obese *Fat, Flabby *Large, Pudgy *Chubby, Big *Extra-Curvy *Curvy *Thin but Curvy *Thin and Svelte *Very Thin *Thin, Model-Like *Supermodel Thin Changed by: *Weight gain powder - causes weight gain *Martial Arts, Tai Chi - appears to cause weight loss *Yoga - appears to cause weight loss *Minor, Standard and Major Alteration Magic *Drinking Breast Milk - causes weight gain after drinking multiple times 'Bust' Breast size changes are noticed when you wake up in the mornings. If your breast size changes and you try to wear clothes, you will find that they do not fit properly. John The Tailor may resize your outfits for a price. *Example: If a Character had Modest B-Cup breasts, and through circumstances within the game suddenly had Large C-Cup breasts, then the outfits must be tailored to be worn. If your breast size changes and you try to wear undergarments, you will find that they no longer fit and throw them out. You may buy replacements at the mall. Sizes: *Small A-cup *Ticklish A-cup *Modest B-cup *Perky B-cup *Large C-cup *Ample C-cup *Sensitive D-cup *Heavy D-cup *Big DD-cup *Overly Sensitive DD-cup *Big, Round F-cup *Huge F-cup *Spherical G-cup *Volleyball-Sized G-cup *Very Heavy H-cup *Truly Huge H-cup *Basketball-Sized I-cup *Backbreaking J-cup *Unmanageably Huge, Gargantuan K-cup Changed by: *Random event: Breast Enhancement *Breast Firming Cream - Smaller - Drug Mart *Breast Cream - Larger - Drug Mart *Moderate Alteration Magic *Lactation - Larger Notes: *The dildo panties include a black bra and are thrown out if they do not fit. 'Butt' Shapes: *Almost Non-Existent Butt *Small Butt *Relatively Normal-Sized Butt *Pert, Heart-Shaped Butt *Rather Large Butt *Big, Pants-Straining Butt *Huge Ass Changed by: *Ice cream - Makes your butt larger. *Thighmaster - Makes your butt smaller if on the large side or larger if on the small side. Pert, Heart-Shaped is the middle of the scale. *Yoga - Makes your butt smaller. 'Height' *Very short, easily less than 5' tall *Short, about 5'2" tall *Of average height, standing about 5'6" tall *Tall, measuring about 5'9" *Very tall, standing about 6' *Statuesque, standing just over 6'2" *Amazingly tall, towering about 6'6" *Amazonian in terms of height, looming over just about everyone at 6'10" *A mini-giantess, dominating the landscape at a startlingly tall 7' Changed by: *Random event: Height Growth/Shrinkage *Growth Hormone (syringe of green liquid) Injected into the arm. *Major Alteration Magic 'Hips' Shapes: *Thin, Mannish Hips *Teen-Girl Hips *Curvy Hips *Womanly Hips *Child-Bearing Hips *Very Wide Hips *Impossibly Wide Hips Changed by: *Inflatable dildo 'Lips' *Thin lips *Normal Lips *Plump, Kissable Lips *Cock-Sucking Lips *Huge Lips Stuck in a Permanent "O" Shape Changed by: *Lip balm - Makes your lips larger. 'Charisma' There are two types of charisma in the game Natural Charisma which stands for your confidence, comfort and natural beauty. As well as Non-Natural Charisma which is changed based on accessories, clothing and makeup. Both of them have a maximum cap of 50 and a minimum cap of -50. 'Natural Charisma' Below is a list of things that increase Natural Charisma. *Posing in front of your mirror increases it by 1 if below 20. *Losing top and striding out of water increases it by 1 if below 25. *Taking a bath in the bathtub increases it by 1 if below 40. Piercings *An Ear Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 2. *An Upper Ear Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 2. *An Eyebrow Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 1. *A Nose Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 1. *A Belly Button Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 1. *A Tongue Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2. *A Nipple Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2. *A Clitoris Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2. Tattoos * Upper/Lower Right/Left Arm ** A Rose Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 1. ** A Star Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 1. ** A Sword Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 1. ** A Skull Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. ** A Lady Sailor Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 1. ** A Tribal Band Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 3. ** A Kanji (Love) Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 1. ** A Kanji (Harmony) Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 1. * Upper Back ** An Angel Wings Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. ** A Devil Wings Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. ** An Eastern Dragon Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. ** A Western Dragon Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. * Lower Back (Tramp Stamp) ** A Barb Wire Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. ** A Trashy Line Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. ** A Romantic Line Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. ** An Arrow Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. * Right/Left Ankle ** A Tribal Band Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 1. ** A Dolphin Tattoo from SD Ink increases Natural Charisma by 2. Beauty Treatments *Getting a Beauty Treatment from Lady's Day Salon increases Natural Charisma by 3 up to 12, then increases by 1 increments up to 20. 'Non-Natural Charisma' Below is a list of things that increase Non-Natural Charisma. Jewelry *Wearing the Claddagh Ring purchased from Girl's Best Friend increases it by 1. *Wearing the Silver Chain Bracelet from Girl's Best Friend increases it by 2. *Wearing the Gold Chain Bracelet from Girl's Best Friend increases it by 4. *Wearing the Silver Necklace from Girl's Best Friend increases it by 2. *Wearing the Gold Necklace from Girl's Best Friend increases it by 3. *Wearing the Silver Cross on your necklace from Girl's Best Friend increases it by 1. *Wearing the Gold Cross on your necklace from Girl's Best Friend increases it by 2. Makeup *Using the Makeup Kit purchased from Fully Equipped increases it by 3. Piercings *An Ear Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 2. *An Upper Ear Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 2. *An Eyebrow Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 1. *A Nose Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 1. *A Belly Button Piercing from Girl's Best Friend increases Natural Charisma by 2 and Non-Natural Charisma by 1. 'Clothing Styles' There are a variety of clothing styles in the game that give your character a certain look. Having a specific look can give you various stat bonuses. 'Bimbo' You gain 2 points in Natural Charisma, gain 5 points in Non-Natural Charisma and gain 3 points in Femininity. Requirements for the style *Blonde or Platinum hair *Normal or Heavy Make-up *Hair must be between Mid Back-Length and Very Long Calf-Length *Breasts must be Ample C-cup or bigger *Acceptable Clothing **Asymmetrical Mini Dress **Black Cutaway Gown **Black Dress with White Jacket **Black V-Neck **Elegant Dress **Latex Keyhole Dress **Slutty Secretary Outfit *Acceptable Shoes **Medium Heels **Tall Heels 'Femme Fatale' You gain 2 points in Natural Charisma, gain 5 points in Non-Natural Charisma and gain 3 points in the Manipulation Skill. Requirements for the style *Black Hair *Hair must be between Shoulder-Length and Very Long Thigh-Length *Sunglasses *Subtle makeup *Breasts must be between Ample C-Cup and Heavy D-cup *Acceptable Clothing **Asymmetrical Mini Dress **Black Halter Vest Top and Skirt **Black Dress with White Jacket **Black V-Neck **Leather Dress *Acceptable Shoes **Tall Heels **Stiletto Heels 'Goth' You gain 2 points in Natural Charisma and gain 5 points in Non-Natural Charisma. Requirements for the style *Brunette or Black Hair *Hair must be Shoulder-Length or shorter *Dark makeup *Breasts must be Ample C-Cup or smaller *Acceptable Clothing **Black Cutaway Gown **Black Dress with White Jacket **Black Halter Vest Top and Skirt **Black V-Neck **Leather Dress *Acceptable Shoes **Combat Boots **Knee High Boots *Acceptable Gloves **Leather Gloves **Long Latex Gloves **Very Long Silk Gloves 'Party Girl' You gain 2 points in Natural Charisma, gain 5 points in Non-Natural Charisma and gain 1 point in Seductive. Requirements for the style *Any Makeup *No Underwear *Acceptable Clothing **Club Clothes **Flirty Clothes **Tanktop and Shorts **T-Shirt and Jeans *Acceptable Shoes **Combat Boots **Short Heels **Sneakers 'Tomboy' You lose 2 points in Non-Natural Charisma and lose 2 points in Femininity. Requirements for the style *Hair must be as short as possible *No Makeup *No Piercings *No jewelery *Breasts must be Perky B-Cup or smaller *Acceptable Clothing **T-Shirt and Jeans **Sweatsuit *Acceptable Shoes **Sneakers 'Business Woman' You gain 2 points in Natural Charisma and gain 9 points in Non-Natural Charisma Requirements for the style: *Subtle makeup *Acceptable hairstyles **Low Bun **Chignon **Braid **Asian Bun *Acceptable clothing **Blouse and Pants **Grey Pantsuit *Acceptable shoes **Short, Medium or Tall Heels **Strappy Heels **Strappy Sandals *Acceptable socks **Stockings **Nylons **Sheer Nylons 'Socialite' You gain 3 points of Natural Charisma and gain 5 points in Femininity. Requirements for the style: *Acceptable Jewelry ** Diamond earrings ** Diamond studs ** Gold necklace ** Gold chain bracelet * Acceptable Clothes ** Grey pantsuit ** Elegant dress ** Latex keyhole dress * Acceptable Weight ** Thin but curvy or lower weight * Acceptable Maintenance ** Manicures, Pedicures and Hair Styling ** Must have been done in the last five days *Acceptable Body Shape ** Normal or thicker lips ** Curvy or wider hips ** Normal to Pants -straining butt *Acceptable Shoes ** Strappy heels ** Medium heels ** Tall heels ** Stiletto heels 'Librarian' You lose 1 point of Natural Charisma and gain 2 points of Non Natural Charisma. Requirements for the style: *Acceptable Clothing **floral print dress **white cotton dress **black dress with white jacket **blouse and pants *Acceptable Hairstyles **low bun hair **chignon **Asian bun **French twist *glasses *nylons (but not sheer nylons) 'Hot Librarian' You gain 2 points in Natural Charisma, gain 5 points in Non-Natural Charisma and gain 1 point in Seductive. Requirements: * Same as Librarian but with Exhibitionist trait * Acceptable Body Shape ** Sensitive D-cup or bigger breasts * Acceptable shoes ** Medium heels ** Tall heels ** Stiletto heels 'Punk Girl' You gain 2 points in Natural Charisma, gain 5 points in Non-Natural Charisma, gain 1 point in Sadist, gain 1 point in Masochist and lose 2 points in Inhibitions. Requirements for style: *Acceptable clothes ** Flirty clothes ** Tanktop and shorts ** T-shirt and jeans ** Leather dress ** Club clothes ** Latex keyhole dress * Acceptable Body shape ** Large C cup or smaller ** Curvy or less weight * Acceptable Jewelry ** silver eyebrow ring ** silver nose stud ** silver studs ** silver tongue stud ** upper ear silver rings * Acceptable Hair ** Short, Pixie cut in any style ** dyed colors *** pink *** green *** blue *** purple * Lots of visible piercings * Unfeminine haircut and clothes 'Lady-Like' Unknown effects (+2 Natural Charisma?) *Relatively long, natural coloured hair *Dresses *More (unknown) The following combination of clothes and hair seems to trigger the Lady-Like clothing set: *Hair: Mid-back length or shoulder-length ** straight, black, red, or brunette ** Loose, French Twist *Subtle or normal makeup * Clothes **White dress **Purple belted dress **elegant dress *Underwear ** White cotton bra and panties ** lacy black underwear * Shoes **Medium, Short, or strappy heels 'Amazon' Adds (?) points towards Dominant Trait. May stack with other styles. *Naturally tall *Strong *Confident 'Shy Girl' Adds (?) points towards Submissive Trait. May stack with other styles. *Short *Weak *Nervous 'Whore' "You are a creature of sex and desire, possibly for hire." Effects :+5 femininity -5 inhibitions Requirements for the style: *Heavy makeup *Acceptable clothing **Fishnet Mini-dress **Club Clothes **Slutty Secretary Outfit **Latex Keyhole Dress *Acceptable underwear **Any''' except''' ***''white cotton underwear'' ***''nursing bra'' ***''sports bra'' ***''nothing'' *Acceptable shoes **Ballet Heels **Platform Shoes **Tall Heels **Stiletto Heels **Thigh High Boots *Acceptable socks **Fishnet Stockings *Acceptable jewelry **Hoop Earrings **Any or no Necklace **Any or no Studs **Any or no Bracelet **Any or no Ring *Acceptable weight **Thin but Curvy **Thin and Svelte **Very Thin **Thin, Model-Like **Supermodel Thin *Acceptable lips **Plump, Kissable Lips **Cock-Sucking Lips **Huge Lips Stuck in a Permanent "O" Shape 'Femininity' Your femininity is a measure of how much your character acts like a woman. Used mostly for general purposes as opposed to specific situations. Femininity Scale *Masculine: Femininity < 10 *Mostly Masculine: Femininity < 20 *Strongly Masculine: Femininity < 35 *Slightly Masculine: Femininity < 45 *Confused: Femininity < 55 *Slightly Feminine: Femininity < 65 *Strongly Feminine: Femininity < 80 *Mostly Feminine: Femininity < 90 *Feminine: Femininity > 90 Changes to Femininity *+1 Posing in front of the mirror *+1 Exercising using the yoga mat *+1 Reading Cosmopolitan, Hustler, Sex Herald, Style or Women's Health Magazines *+1 Watching Martha Stewart *+2 Watching reality TV show about models *+3 Watching Lifeline Chanel *+2 Manicure treatment at the Lady's Day Salon *+1 Pedicure treatment at the Lady's Day Salon *+2 Facial treatment at the Lady's Day Salon *+1 Massage treatment at the Lady's Day Salon *+3 Beauty treatment at the Lady's Day Salon *+5 Goddess treatment at the Lady's Day Salon *-1 Weight training *-1 Reading Men's Health Magazine *-2 Watching ESPN Top 10 on TV *-3 Watching the fights at fight club 'Hair' Color In the introduction of the game, it is possible to choose your hair color from brown, blond, black, or red. If you have chosen to skip the intro, or do not choose one of the opening women's hair, then the default color you start with is brown. The random event and hair dye change your natural hair color rather than just dying them. This means that all of your body hair, eyebrows, pubes, etc. change as well. The following is the list of possible hair colors: *Black *Blonde *Blue *Brown *Green *Pink *Platinum *Purple *Red *White Changed by: *Random event: Hair Color Change *Hair dyes - Drug Mart *Minor Alteration Magic 'Length' Your Character's hair length slowly grows over time, this affects what hair styles you can wear and thus what looks you can pull off. You can get it styled at the Lady's Day Salon. At some point around back length, a warning tells you that your hair is getting quite long. *Short, pixie cut *Short, bob cut *Medium, neck-length *Medium, shoulder-length *Long, mid-back length *Long, hip length *Very long, thigh length *Very long, knee length *Very long, calf length *Extremely long, ankle length *Unmanageably long, floor-length Changed By: *Minor Alteration Magic 'Inhibitions' Inhibition represents your reluctance to experiment with your body. As you perform new and potentially exciting actions, your inhibitions will slowly decrease. Having an inhibition level of 50 would be considered normal for a regular woman, while reaching 0 inhibitions indicates that you are wildly hedonistic, throwing caution to the wind as you try to find new and pleasurable activities. 'Inhibition Scale' *100-90: You're not at all comfortable with doing anything feminine. *89-80: You're not very comfortable with being female. *79-70: You're a little comfortable with being female. *69-60: You're very comfortable with being a woman. *59-50: This "being a woman" stuff is easy. In some ways, it's better than being a man. *49-40: Hell, girls do have more fun. You're certain of that. *39-30: A part of you worries that you're becoming too hedonistic. The rest of you is having too much fun to care. *29-20:You're having far too much fun as a woman to worry about much of anything else. *19-10: You're struggling now to find new and different things to try; you've already done most everything you can think of. *9-0: *character name*'s the name, and hedonism is your game. There is nothing you won't do. 'Reducing Inhibitions' You can lower your inhibitions by: *Masturbating. (-1 Inhibition per session, until 90) *Pose in front of your mirror. (-1 Inhibition per time to a max of 5) *Leaving your apartment without underwear for the first time. (-5 Inhibition. Doesn't work in 0.5.3.2) *Use a dildo for the first time. (-5 Inhibitions, one time. Needs 80 or less inhibition to use a dildo.) *Using the Yoga Mat while naked. (-1 Inhibition until 64 or lower, Needs 80 or less inhibitions or the Exhibitionist trait) *Using the Treadmill or Weight Kit while naked. (-1 Inhibition until 59 or lower, Needs 80 or less inhibitions or the Exhibitionist trait) *Having dates at the bar. (-1 Inhibition per date) *Wearing Leather or Latex. (temporary, ceases when clothing is removed. Only after having respective clothing fetish.) *Random events: **Losing Your Top ***Stride out of the Water Confidently (-2 Inhibition. Requires 70 or less Inhibitions or Exhibitionist Trait.) **Meeting the VP if working as a novice secretary ***Try to Seduce Him (-1 Inhibition, -5 Inhibition if first time. Requires 80 or less Inhibitions or pass Charisma check.) **Meeting the VP if working as a secretary ***Try to Seduce Him (-1 Inhibition, -5 Inhibition if first time. Requires 80 or less Inhibitions or pass Charisma check.) **Just a Shot if working as a waitress ***Let Him Drink From Between Your Breasts (-1 Inhibition if Inhibition is higher than 80) **A Lap to Sit On if working as a waitress ***Sit On His Lap (-1 Inhibition if Inhibition is higher than 90) **Bachelor Party if working as an Exotic Dancer ***Sex Offer (-4 Inhibition) ***Group Sex Offer (-5 Inhibition) ***Offer Sex (-2 Inhibition) **A Female Patron if working as an Exotic Dancer ***Say yes if she asks for sex (-3 Inhibition) **A Private Dance if working as a Private Dancer ***Happy Ending (-3 Inhibition) **Bachelor Party if working as a Private Dancer ***Sex Offer (-4 Inhibition) ***Group Sex Offer (-5 Inhibition) ***Offer Sex (-2 Inhibition) **Dealing With the Newbie if working as a Private Dancer ***Make Him Eat You Out (-4 Inhibition) 'Periods' Eventually your Character begins to have their period every month. During the time they have their period, the Character can either use tampons or not. Using tampons will allow the Character to wear undergarments while on their period. Not using tampons will not allow the character to don undergarments for the duration of their period. 'Pregnancy' While not on their period, your Character may have a chance to get pregnant from numerous different sources. If this is not wanted, be sure to take precautions and use contraceptives - namely condoms and birth control. These contraceptives will eliminate pregnancy chance as long as you don't use anything else to raise pregnancy chance - namely Bag of Special Tea, Fertility Statue, or Animal Heat. You will be unable to abort any pregnancy, so exercise caution when doing primiscous activities and use contraceptives if pregnancy is not wanted. 'Sexuality' Your Sexuality is what gender your character are attracted to for when it comes to picking up partners. Sexuality Scale *0-40: Lesbian *41-59: Bi-Sexual *60-100: Straight Changes to Sexuality *+1 Lesbian - Reading the Cosmopolitan, Sex Herald, Style or Women's Health Magazine *+1 Straight - Reading the Hustler or Men's Health Magazine. *+1 Straight - Masturbating with a dildo. *+3 Lesbian - Watching Lesbian Adult Movie. *+3 Straight - Watching Softcore Adult Movie. *+2? Lesbian - Having sex with a woman *+2? Straight - Having sex with a man. 'Strength' *Weak but visible muscles *Weak, slightly toned muscles *Lean, toned muscles *Lean, well-defined muscles *Strong, clearly visible muscles *Strong, bulging muscles * powerful, but strangely feminine muscles *powerful, bulging muscles *powerful, Amazonian muscles that can rip your clothes if you're not careful *muscles worthy of a male comic book hero Increased by: *Going to the gym *karate *Using the weight set *Swimming Decreased by: Using the muscle reducing cream - Drug Mart 'Futanari' *infantile penis, barely more than two or three inches long *juvenile penis, about five inches long when it's erect * average-sized penis, about six to seven inches long when erect. It would look normal on a guy, anyway *Your penis is quite big, easily eight to nine inches when erect. It's getting harder to hide your girl-cock. *Your penis has grown to be very large, almost eleven inches when erect. It's almost impossible to hide at the best of times *Your penis has grown to almost monstrous proportions, easily well over fourteen inches when erect. Even when it's not, there's no hiding it: everyone will be able to see the bulge at your crotch Increased by: *+1 Point - Drink the Bottle of Milk item from the Drug Dealer. *+1 Point - Get the Transexual random event. *+3 Points - Get the Chemical Spill encounter at the Beach and get neither a change to your breasts or height. *+5 Points - Have Monica as a Landlord and give her a blowjob. Decreased by: None.